At present almost 80% of men with prostate cancer will ultimately face the problem of a rising PSA despite a prostatectomy. The current management of this recurrent cancer is either observation, prostatic bed irradiation or hormnoe therapy. No therapy to date is aimed at curing these patients and the role of any therapy is unknown. We believe that early metastatic recurrence of prostate cancer is localized in a small number of sites, usually limited to the axial skeleton, pelvis, and lung. Based on extensive reviews we have also determined that control of these micrometastases is high after low doses of radiation (30-40 Gy). These doses are known to be well tolerated in Hodgkin's disease patients who also receive extensive chemotherapy with their irradiation. We believe the low dose irradiation of bones and lung will cure a substantial number of patients with rising PSA values. We will also follow quality of life parameters to assure that cures are not accompanied by undo toxicity.